


The One That Got Away

by curiousloveable



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Car Accident, Cassian is an artist, Cassian/Jyn, F/M, Hospital, Making Up, Modern Setting, Rogue One - Freeform, Romance, alternative universe, injured Cassian, injuries, making up after a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousloveable/pseuds/curiousloveable
Summary: Cassian and Jyn have a fight and following this, Cassian has a car accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Diego Luna in the music video "The one that got away" by Katy Perry.  
> You should go see it, if you like Diego Luna.

Cassian was speeding down the street in his car, feeling incredibly angry at Jyn. They've been living together for the past two years now, having known each other for even longer before she had moved into his apartment. They were happy most of the time except for the occasional little disagreements they had. But it had never been a fully blown-up fight like this. Cassian had to admit that he had been grumpy all week, frustrated with his new project. He just felt like he was getting nowhere with it.

Cassian's art was good enough that he could make a living with it. Jyn painted more for her enjoyment since she had a job that paid pretty well. Driving down the street he realized that he had actually been an ass to her recently and she had taken it all patiently. But today, when he was finally making some progress and they had started to fight about something small and unimportant, they had suddenly been screaming at each other and then Jyn had taken some red paint and just threw it at Cassian's painting. He had never been so angry at her.

Now, sitting in his car, he could feel his anger disappearing. He just felt tired and regretted the things they had screamed at each other. He sighed, deciding that he would turn the car around and drive back. Maybe they could apologize and work things out. When he rounded a corner of the street, the sun was shining directly into his eyes, so he reached up to put down the shades. Something fell down into his lap and he picked up an old photograph of Jyn and him. He smiled at it thinking back fondly to the moment the picture had been taken.

But when he looked back up, he saw that the road was blocked by some huge rocks. Startled he slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel around but it was too late. The car hit the rocks and everything went black.

 

 

Jyn was standing in front of Cassian's unfinished painting, watching the red paint drip down onto the living room floor. She was still angry at him but there also was a pang in her chest, a deep regret at what she had done. He had said some things that had hurt her feelings but she knew that he hadn't really meant them. He had been touchy all week, looking for a fight. So today she had finally given in and it had turned ugly pretty fast. But throwing the paint onto his latest project, she knew that she had crossed a line. His work of the past few weeks was basically ruined. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, thinking of the sight of Cassian storming out of the apartment, slamming the front door behind him. She pushed her feelings down, deciding that there was no use in crying in the middle of the living room now. Instead she would go to sleep and wait for him to come back. And he would come back. Hopefully.

Jyn got herself ready for bed and went into the bed room. Slipping under the covers, she decided to send Cassian a text. - _I'm sorry about earlier. Come home please?_ \- She put the phone on the bedside table and closed her eyes. She was still angry, but now she felt like they could have an actual discussion like adults about what went wrong, without shouting at each other.

Jyn was woken by her ring tone. It had to be in the middle of the night and she didn't recognize the number on her phone. “Hello?” she murmured drowsily into her phone. “Yes, I'm Jyn Erso.” What she heard next had her wide awake instantly. “What? What happened?!” She was out of bed and putting on her clothes before she realized what she was doing. “Y-yes, I'll be right there!” Jyn stammered into her phone as she grabbed her keys and she was out of the door before the call had ended.

 

 

Sitting next to Cassian's bed in the hospital had to be the worst moment of her life, Jyn thought. He was awfully pale and had bandages wrapped around him in multiple places. The doctors had told her what had happened. They couldn't be sure if he would make it as long as he didn't wake up. Jyn had cried a lot during the first hour before she felt too exhausted to keep going. She refused to leave his side and go home though, no matter how often the nurses had promised her to keep her updated. She kept stroking his hand, listening to the beep of the heart monitor. Every few minutes a nurse or doctor came in to check on him.

In the morning, a nurse brought her something to eat and drink. They seemed to worry about her, she realized. Jyn always gave them a watery smile, still trying to be friendly and let them know how grateful she was for their efforts.

In the afternoon, Jyn got up for the first time, going into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up a little. She felt terribly exhausted but had been too worried to fall asleep. She was terrified that she would wake up to a world without Cassian. When she came back into his room, he was still asleep on the bed. She sat beside him again and took his hand like before, stroking it gently. “Please don't leave me, Cass.”she whispered, feeling a lump in her throat. “I'm so sorry.”

“It was just a painting.” she hear a soft voice and her eyes flew open to meet his gaze. “Don't worry about it, J.” he croaked, his voice sounding like gravel. “Cass!” she gasped, almost jumping up to hug him. “What happened?” he ask, looking around with a confused frown. “You had an accident with your car.” Jyn whispered, carefully putting a hand on his cheek. He looked at her with regret as he said “I just remember our fight and storming out of the apartment.” She hushed him and leaned up to press the button on the wall, calling for medical personnel.

She wanted to have a moment with him alone, but she also knew that the doctors had to check on him as soon as he woke up. It only took a few seconds before a nurse came into the room and called for a doctor who joined them as well. He explained the extent of Cassian's injuries to him who listened and asked some questions, but looked very tired when they left them alone again. He had broken his arm and a few ribs and had sustained a severe head trauma. He would have to stay in the hospital for a few more days at least. But he had been lucky that his spine hadn't been injured. Jyn leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, sitting back down next to his bed with his hand in both of hers.

“I'm sorry” Cassian said softly, “I didn't mean anything I said during our fight.” The look on his face was killing her and she tried to reassure him with a smile. “I know. Don't worry about it, okay? It's all forgiven.” He nodded at that, blinking slowly as if he was about to fall asleep again. “It's alright, you can go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up.” Jyn promised him and he closed his eyes, drifting off within a few seconds.

Jyn put her head on the bed beside Cassian, closing her eyes. She knew that they would be fine now and could finally allow herself to follow him into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing and English skills still suck, so sorry about any mistakes :)  
> I hope it's still enjoyable to read. Thank you for any kudos or comments!


End file.
